The Children Who Survived
by EmmyAnnGrangerLightwood
Summary: This is an AU were Harry and Hermione are twins dubbed the Children-Who-Survived. They are sent to live with the Dursleys, but what if the Dursleys don't treat them as they should. What happens when our lovely Deputy Headmistress gets involved? Don't get between a Lioness and Her Cubs! Manipulative/Dark Dumbledore. Warnings for Abuse, Neglect and Rape. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1:Dudley's Birthday

**AN: WARNING! This fanfic will deal will topics of abuse, neglect, and rape, at times in graphic detail. If you are easily triggered by such things please do not read. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, it is an AU and not Canon. I am open to all comments and suggestions but please keep them constructive, reviews and private messages are welcome. All the characters belong to JK Rowling.**

It was a quiet night at #4 Privet Drive home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, who were proud to say they were perfectly normal thank you very much. Vernon and Petunia had a son who they were immensely proud of, their likkle Diddikins. The Dursley's also had a secret they lived in constant fear of someone finding out about; Petunia had a sister who was absolutely unDursleyish. Lily, Petunia's sister, and her husband James were as freakish as they came and when Vernon and Petunia found out they had had children there was no doubt they would be just the same.

As darkness fell, Petunia put her son to bed in his crib, hovering and cooing over the little child. She seemed like a good mother, perhaps her child was a little fat and positively spoiled but she seemed as though she could competently care for children. Vernon was a large whale of a man who had a raging temper; Minerva had noticed he was abusive and rude to the people in his work place as well as the animals on their street. Still towards his own child he was caring, a little more patient, and even gentle; there was no visible reason that they wouldn't be functionally able to care for the Potter children. Minerva knew Dumbledore was coming with the children any minute and other than the fact that these muggles were in her opinion disturbingly against anything that did not perfectly match their picture of life; she could not find anything wrong with them. There was nothing in her research into the family that had said they were anything less than functional and capable caregivers. So why did she have such a sickening feeling about leaving the pair with these people, her time was up to figure out a reason to change his mind, Dumbledore appeared at the end of the street with a pop.

Albus Dumbledore was exactly what one might picture an old wizard to be, he had long white hair with and an equally long white beard which was tucked into the belt. He wore purple robes with silver stars and moons pattern around the hems. In his hands he held to little bundles of blankets. Minerva shifted and jumped down from her perch on the brick wall landing on her feet as a human rather than a cat, knowing everyone on the street had long ago went to sleep. Immediately she headed towards Albus, eyeing the packages he carried. Tears welled in her eyes, Albus held the sleeping forms of the two closest things to grandchildren she would ever have.

"So it's true then Albus," her voice cracked. "My little lions, my Lily and James, they are gone?"

"Not quite as little as they once were, but yes my dear Minerva. I'm very sorry for your loss." Albus was somber however not nearly as much as Minerva though he should be.

"And you are just going to leave my grandbabies with these muggles," she spat.

"I'm very sorry Minerva but you have no legal claim to the children, and with Sirius and Remus running after Peter for revenge they are in no fit state to parent two small children. The children must be protected and their mother's sacrifice will only go far. A wizarding family would simply spoil them rotten, the Children-Who-Survived famous for something they will never remember, witness to the whole endeavor. No, it's better this way outside of the public eye, and it will give us all the time we need to grieve and regroup. After all are we really going to believe a one year old killed Voldemort, the darkest wizard of our time, no he maybe be gone but he won't be forever." Albus spoke softly but he was matter of fact, his mind was made up and there would be no changing it. Minerva felt too weak to argue with the man, she simply reached for her grandbabies and sat down to say goodbye.

Albus knelt down and plucked a leaf from the bushes next to the porch, which he transfigured into a bassinet just large enough for the two infants. Then he gently coaxed each child away from a sobbing Minerva, he placed each baby in the bassinet on the steps of #4. Then he drew two letters from his robes and tucked them in with the children. He allowed Minerva one final kiss with which she unknowingly added more protection and sealed Dumbledore's plan of blood wards and love magic, before leading her away from the porch. At the end of the street he apparated them away, before the muggles woke up.

The next morning the twins would be woken by the surprised and frantic screams of their Aunt who got more than she bargained for when going to get the paper. Even though surely they were scared and cold, they did not cry. It would be a full year before Petunia and Vernon heard a peep from the Harry and Hermione who on October 31st 1982 would break their silence and not only cry but wail for what seemed to the Dursleys as days on end. This would also be the first day Vernon Dursley raised his hand to a child, but when he did he found out he quite enjoyed it.

(Time jump – Harry and Hermione 5 years old)

"Thank you Ma'am," was all the boy said as he and his sister ran past the woman to the bathroom. Inside they quickly washed their face, used the facilities and brushed their teeth. They did everything together; they lived in the same room and spent every minute together so using the bathroom at the same time did not bother them. While they moved almost as a dance they mentally counted the seconds to ensure they weren't late, Harry was going to set a new record for himself three full days without a beating though they had spent the majority of the time in their room Harry didn't mind so much. Yesterday they had even gotten half a slice of bacon with their piece of bread. So all in all he was on top of the world. The twins raced back to the cupboard and ducked in as Petunia had beyond counting down, with a quick "Thank you ma'am. Good night ma'am."

The only response from the woman was the slamming of the door and the turning of the lock. Harry and Hermione were alone in their quiet space for now they could be at peace. Despite the fact that the room was small, they were small too so it fit them just fine. They each had a matt and blankets on the floor as well as a wardrobe for their clothes, or well Dudley's old clothes which they wore. The twin's room had once been a closet but when the Dursleys renovated a few years ago they add just enough space for the two to lay down on the floor and adding a locking door from the hallway. They tried not to think too much about how Dudley had two rooms and even Mistress Marge had a room though she didn't live with them. The twins just tried to be happy that they had each other.

Tonight it was Hermione's turn to sleep; Harry would stay awake as long as he could guarding his sister from any and all monsters that could come. They had done this for as long as he could remember taking turns standing watch against the darkness that followed them. Masters Vernon and Dudley and Mistress Petunia were not the only people Harry and Hermione were scared of, they both remember the darkness and the monsters that hide within it. Harry watched his sister's chest rise and fall, when he saw her shudder slightly he pulled his blanket over her he didn't mind the cold as much as she did. From underneath his worn matt Harry pulled a small green army man. He had used all of his tokens from behaving in class to earn it, but his still had to keep it hidden as he did not deserve such nice things. He looked at the army man and thought back to the one who had spoken to his class. _Army men were brave; they fought against the bad guys of the world. He had almost asked the man what would happen if the bad guy lived with him but one look from Hermione told him he better keep his mouth shut because if Master and Mistress found out that he had told on them they would kill him for sure. No he knew he was to be grateful for everything he had; even his beatings because it meant Master and Mistress cared if not they would not try so hard to make him better, and I they were beating him it meant they weren't beating Hermione. They could have sent Hermione and him to the orphanage, because that's where freaks belonged but Master and Mistress were good people who kept both of them despite the fact that they ate their food and took Dudley's clothes and of course their profound freakishness._

The sound of the TV had clicked off and the last of the light in the hallway was doused young Harry Potter was all alone in the dark, until his sister woke. He squeezed his eyes shut and squeezed his army man of strength and prayed to any and every god who would listen please let them make it through the night without nightmares and please let Master Vernon do the same. Master Vernon's nightmares scared Harry more than anything because he would always come get Hermione to make him feel better and when Hermione came back she always got sick. Harry would hold her hand then clean up her sick, but then days would go by before Hermione would go near Harry or anyway. She would say she was fine but Harry knew she wasn't, he vowed that any night Master Vernon had a nightmare and he was on watch he would take her place, he would do whatever Master Vernon asked he had to protect his sister as much as he could.

(Time Jump)

It was Dudley's birthday today, and since Harry wasn't quite sure when his and Hermione's birthday was he wished himself a happy birthday too. He would wish Hermione a happy birthday when she woke up but Master Vernon had an extra bad dream and no matter what Harry did or said he wanted Hermione's companionship last night not Harry's. She was gone a very long time and when she came back got really sick she also was bleeding between her legs. She cried silently until she fell asleep but Harry didn't sleep at all. The kids at school said that you got to make a wish on your birthday candles but freaks did not have birthday's let alone cakes and candles so as he prepared Dudley's birthday breakfast he quickly lit and blew out one of the Mistress' candles. This was Harry's first wish so he hoped he did it right. He wished that someone out in the universe would care about him and Hermione come and get them or at least get her he could take the beatings and he could help Master Vernon with his bad dreams but he wasn't sure how much longer his sister could. The deep breath he took to blow out the candle made his side ache terribly, but if his wish came true the reminder for last night would be worth it. Harry had set the table with everything Masters and Mistress would need for breakfast he made bacon, eggs, toast and scones. He had water boiling in the kettle for tea and the orange juice neatly poured into each glass before beginning to wash the dishes. Master Vernon was the first one down stairs today. Harry greeted him with a bow and "Good morning, sir. Breakfast is ready; I shall pour your tea now."

Master Vernon simply grunted in response. Harry rushed over with the kettle and tea leaves to prepare the tea. Just as he finished Master Dudley came crashing into the kitchen and into Harry. Harry was sent stumbling forward with the kettle of boiling water slashing down the front of his body. He could feel the burns beginning but he did not scream our cry, no he got up and apologized to Master Dudley for so carelessly being in his way and then to Master Vernon for not being more careful. Master Vernon was fuming though his face was red and there was hot water on his floor. Harry knew what was going to come next.

Harry was frozen he could not run for that would only make it worse but he was still so sore from last night. He had tried to stop Master Vernon from taking Hermione but it was no use and he was pretty sure he had a broken rib or too because of it. As Master Vernon moved toward Harry all the boy did was close his eyes and await the punishment instore. "How! Dare ! You! Bump! Into! My! Son!" the large man bellowed; each word punctuated with a slap the last causing Harry to lose his balance and fall to the floor. "How! Dare! You! Spill! Something! On! My! Floors!" Each of these came with a swift kick. "Clean it up! Now!" Another kick sent Harry sliding threw the water on the floor.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." The boy murmured as he got to his knees. Fumbling for the towel next to the sink to begin drying the floors, he didn't dare look up or make more noise. Didn't dare to wipe the stray tear that had fallen down his face, or the blood from his lip where Master's ring had split it open once again. He only hoped they would still get to see Ms. Figg down the lane while Dudley and his friends went out to celebrate his day. When the floor was dry and the dishes were done Harry slipped away from the kitchen to his room and changed into some dry clothes. Hermione was awake and folding laundry for Mistress when she saw him she reached out and touched his face, as soon as she did his pain went away, he wished he was able to do that or her he could only try to take away her bad memories and that didn't always work. They didn't dare speak in the hallway they simply communicated with their eyes that one day it would get better, one day they would be free. Harry returned to the kitchen and cleared away the breakfast table while Dudley opened his presents.

It was about half past eight when the Dursley's dropped Harry and Hermione off outside Ms. Figg's. "Any word of your freakishness and no food for a week," Mistress had said before they got out of the car.

"Yes Ma'am, have a nice time today," was Harry's only response, what else was he going to say after all they were freak and freaks don't deserve to go on outings or to eat regular meals.

Harry and Hermione made their way slowly up to the doorway and gently knocked on Ms. Figg's door. Hermione smiled as some of her many cats had followed them onto the porch, Harry smiled at his sister's moment of happiness. When the elderly woman opened the door they was surprised to see that she was not alone in the house as was her usual state. "I am so sorry to bother you Ms. Figg, Aunt must not have realized you had company. Perhaps she did not call to say we were coming today. No matter than we shall return home, so sorry to have bothered you." Harry turned to make his leave, reaching for Hermione's hand signaling her to follow.

"Don't be silly boy I knew you two were coming. Your Aunt forgets nothing that involves your precious cousin," the elderly said in a raspy voice. The children followed her in to the living room where another woman with kind eyes and a stern face sat already.

"Harry, Hermione, this is Minerva she is a friend of mine. She works at a school up in Scotland." Ms. Figg introduced the woman who stood eyeing Harry and his sister then kneeling down right in front of them. _Oh my,_ she thought _they are so small and frail it's a wonder Arabella had not called sooner._

"It's very nice to meet you ma'am." Harry said bowing his head the heading to the corner of the room and sitting on the floor, Hermione followed wordlessly hand in hand with her brother. She did not like new people, they tended to ask questions and sometimes Harry would answer them that would lead to punishments. Minerva looked over to Arabella who was settling in on the couch across from her then back to the children, then up to Arabella again her eyes questioning the children's choice in sitting arrangements. Arabella just shook her head mouthing _I don't know why, but they won't sit in chairs._

"Children, wouldn't you rather sit on the couch and join us, its surely more comfortable." Minerva asked wondering if she could get the boy to join her.

"No ma'am we're just fine." Hermione spoke in a small voice wishing the woman would just forget they were there like Ms. Figg did.

The two women sipped tea and watched the children closely for five minutes they said nothing just softly petted the cat that had crawled near them. Occasionally they would look at each other and Minerva could see the slight communication pass between them before they looked to the cat once more. Minerva mused about how much they looked like their parents the resemblance was uncanny Harry had father's face with his mother's red hair stuck out at all angles. His clothes seemed to be two sizes too large and she would swear on Godric Gryffindor that the boy was only 6 or 7 by his size if she had not known better. Of course James was always small but this seemed to be too much. Hermione had Lily's face and her father's brown hair; it seemed only slightly more manageable than Harry's. Finally everything got to be too much for her and she went over to the corner and sat across from her grandbabies.


	2. Chapter 2:Matilda

**AN: Happy Sunday, Emmy here. I have decided on an update schedule of a chapter a week. This chapter is a little slow but be patient with me there is more to come and it will get more exciting. Please remember this fanfic deals with a wide range of sensitive topics so please if you are easily triggered find another fic to read there are loads of amazing ones out there. I welcome all kinds of feedback but please keep it constructive. All the characters belong to JK Rowling. Enjoy.**

Hermione looks up at the woman was has sat on the floor across from her and her brother, a look of confusion passes across her face. She squeezed her brother's hand and Harry too looked up at the older woman, Hermione studied the woman's face trying to read the emotions hidden behind her stern smile and gentle eyes. _What does she want_ , she wonders _, what had they done wrong. Perhaps she needed more tea, but then why sit down. Why does she look so familiar yet so strange?_

"Hello," the woman spoke her Scottish lilt was ever so slight, "Hermione and Harry isn't it?" Minerva's eyes scanned over the children from head to toe taking every inch of their small frames. The more she saw the more concerned she became, Lily's beautiful green eyes had looked up at her from this James' face and they screamed for help. They were sunken into his face with dark circle underneath as if he did not sleep regularly. There was also a cut on his swollen lip and the faint outline of a bruise forming around his jaw. Hermione too shared so many feature's to parents Lily's bone structure and James' hair, but the faint bruising around her neck and collar bone sent a shiver down Minerva spine. Hermione seemed to register the looks in her eyes every movement they made and every emotion she tried so hard to hide from concern to fury. The more she thought about what these children would have gone through the angrier she felt; choking it down trying not to scare the children.

They both simply nodded looking down at the cat in front of them. Inside the Hermione's anxiety grew she did not like that the woman however kind her eyes may seem was so close. Ma'am could smile and make her eyes look kind to she had seen it. They were not supposed to talk to strangers, to anyone, why would this woman want to talk to them. Hermione could feel her gaze analyzing their freakishness, soon she would find out too.

"Hermione, do you feel okay?" Minerva asked watching the young girl's chest begin to raise and fall quicker. Harry registering his sister's discomfort began scanning the woman and situation, what he could use to defend them where they could hide. Harry might not be able to always fight off Master Vernon but he would rather take the beating for his sister than see her in pain.

"Yes ma'am, is there something you need? More tea?" Both children jumped up trying to scurry away from the older woman.

"No, no, child. That is not necessary. Come and sit with me there is something I wish to talk to you about." Minerva said in the softest way possible, she had spoken with Severus before she had come as he had the most experience with these situations. His voice still rung through her head, _you have to stay calm if you start to panic or seem upset you'll lose any ground you have gained. They have to know that you are not going to be like every other adult they know, they have to see that you are different, that you care... Of course she cared about Harry and Hermione, they were her everything. She was there when they were born, the first time Harry called her Mimi she cried. But they didn't know that did they? Why hadn't she acted sooner when she didn't get responses to her letters? Why had she always taken Albus' word that he was checking on them? Why did Albus lie?_

"Talk to us ma'am, why would you wish to talk to us?" The boy seemed to shake as he did you could tell just how small the boy was under clothes that were much too large. Hermione's anxiety was palpable as she internally berated her brother for speaking up "Don't ask questions" was one of the first rules he had learned as a young child. It came right after "Don't do anything odd or freaky and always do what they ask."

"Harry, Arabella – Ms. Figg thought you and your sister might be having a difficult time at home. She suspects your relatives don't treat you very kindly perhaps even hurt you sometimes. As a teacher and deputy headmistress at a school for young witches and wizards like yourself I was very concerned. I wanted to talk to you about you home life, and she if perhaps action needed to protect you from people who try to hurt you." As Minerva spoke the expressions on the boy's face seemed to change with each sentence, she saw fear, pain, confusion, and finally the slightest glint of hope. It was all gone in just seconds and the boy's green eyes were cast to the floor. Hermione was frozen in a wide eyed stare, astonished that the older woman might want to help them, of course as soon as their freakiness was discovered they would be sent back to Master and Mistress.

"Ma'am, thank you or your concern but nothing is wrong. I am grateful that my Aunt and Uncle were willing to take in a boy like me. Please do not worry yourself any further." Harry's voice was almost robotic as he said what was clearly a rehearsed line about his home life. Minerva watched as the boy withdrew into himself while still positioning himself between her and Hermione, she could feel the pull of his magic around her pulling at her memories. This boy was far more powerful than anyone would have ever guessed and had she not been a witch and Arabella a squib with their magical genes to protect them, they probably would have lost all memory of this conversation as many muggles probably had. The question was did the boy know he was doing it.

"The health, safety and, wellbeing of all the underage wizards in England is very much my concern." Minerva began after composing herself. "Especially you two, your Mum and Dad would be appalled to see the state you're in. they would have never allowed it."

"Ma'am our Mum and Dad didn't want us, that's why they gave us up. We were too freaky so they gave me to my Aunt and Uncle." Harry was cracking and Hermione was in a state of shear panic, something was going to happen if this woman kept talking to them. _Why wouldn't she just leave him alone? Why did she keep calling him a wizard? How did she know his Mum and Dad? It was all too much._

"Oh dear child," Minerva's heart shattered at his last statement there were so many things wrong with it she didn't even know where to begin. She consciously softened everything about herself and got down to boy's level once more. "Harry, I'm sure you don't want to listen to me right now or even believe what I am about to say but please do hear me. Hermione this goes for you too. Nothing and I repeat nothing about you is freaky you are a witch and wizard so when you get upset or scared strange things might happen and that's okay. My job as a professor at Hogwarts is to teach you how to control your magic so stuff like that doesn't happen as often. Secondly, your Mum and Dad were two of my most favorite students in their time at school and two very good friends of mine after they left school, I knew them very well and they loved you both very much. They would never in a million years give you away, they gave their lives to save you two. It was their love and sacrifice that made you-"

Minerva was cut off by the sound of shattering glass, she had been so focused she hadn't seen the signs of accidental magic building. She looked up to see that all around the living room teacups and vases were in pieces. She waved a wand and watched everything come back together. By the time she looked back down to the children in front of her Hermione was cowering on the floor and Harry was turned to her. He had positioned himself in such a way that Hermione was shielded by his body while still maintaining eye contact and comforting her. When Hermione noiselessly pointed out that Minerva was still watching them Harry turned continuing to use himself as a shield for his sister.

"Please ma'am, please don't hurt her. It's not her fault. I did it. Ms. Figg, I'm so sorry… t-tell Uncle I'm sorry and that 'Mione had nothing to do with it. Nothing. It - It was all me. Just me. Please." The young boy in front of Minerva was filed with fear as he pleaded for his sister. Minerva could feel magic building around the twins like static electricity, the power one or both of them had was immense.

Minerva crotched down low so she was below eye level of the boy looking up at him, she knew this move would create a power imbalance the boy would not be used to, but she needed to signal to the young boy she was not a threat. Only after she had moved very slowly and deliberately into her near seated position once more she extended a hand towards the boy palm up, once again moving slowly. As she did so she began to speak. "Harry, you are very brave. No one not I or Ms. Figg will speak of what just happened to anyone. The magic you sister just did is called accidental magic for a reason, it's okay. Children and even adults can lose control of their magic sometimes when they are very scared or angry, they don't mean to do the things they do and it's okay. As a Professor at Hogwarts I teach young boys and girls how to control their magic. So no one is in trouble and absolutely no one is going to hurt you or your sister."

Harry looked down at the woman mouth agape, she wasn't going to tell Master Vernon, and she wasn't going to punish them it was a miracle. It was almost like an answer to his wish, too bad Harry knew it would last. One way or another Master Vernon would find out, Harry could only hope he would believe him when he said it was him who acted freakish. Harry and Minerva stayed this way for several moments in silent staring Harry waiting for her to change her mind then when she didn't he turned back to his sister. Minerva listened closely as the boy kneeled in front of Hermione and began to speak his voice so quiet and his lips barely moving.

"'Moine don't worry, I know it hurts but I'm going to make it go away okay. I'm going to make it go away. Close your eyes, I'm going to make it go away. It'll all be over in just a minute, don't worry, I'll take it from you. Let me take it okay." Harry placed his hands on either sides of her face and pressed his foreheads to hers. It was Minerva's to watch mouth agape at an untrained 9 almost 10 year old boy performing powerful mental magic. Minerva felt the magic move between the two and could help but feel as though she was intruding on a private moment between the siblings. In seconds it was done and Harry pulled is forehead away from his sister's. "See all better 'Moine, you don't have to worry about it anymore, I've got it handled. And if Master does find out he won't hurt you because it was all me. I'll always protect you." Harry moved back and wiped his sister's tears then turned back to face Minerva again, continuing to block Hermione from her.

"Is Hermione feeling okay?" Minerva asked. "Perhaps she would like some tea?"

"Hermione is just fine thank you for asking."

"Harry, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you mind telling me what you did just a moment ago? I promise no matter what you will not get in trouble for it."

Harry turned to his sister for a moment; it seemed he was asking for permission. Hermione nodded, the woman already knew they were different and if she started to react poorly Harry could just take away her bad thoughts.

"Ma'am, do you know the story of Matilda?" the boy began.

Minerva shook her head no, she did in fact know Matilda Wormwood. She had taught Matilda, a Ravenclaw, and Jennifer Honey, a Hufflepuff, but she wanted to see where the boy was going to go with this.

"Matilda is a story about a girl with special powers, but her family doesn't understand what she can do so they treat her bad. The librarian at school let us read the book during our recess. Matilda had the power to move things with her mind," Minerva absentmindedly recalled Matilda being particularly good at a wandless and nonverbal Accio Charm. "Miss Honey her teacher helps her learn to control her powers until they finally fade away when Matilda is no longer with her family and scared all the time… Hermione and I can do things like Matilda, but whenever we ask anyone to help us not be afraid anymore so the things stop happening we just get…" The boy paused and shook away the memory of his beatings. "So I figured out a way to take away Hermione's bad memories so she doesn't have to be afraid so she her powers will fade away like Matlida's did. That way Mistress and Master well love her and she will be safe." The boy ended his story and looked down at his hands.

"Mistress and Master? Do you mean your Aunt and Uncle?" Minerva asked.

The twins both nodded. "And why would they not love Hermione as she is now?" She asked again unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Because freaks don't deserve love, Ma'am, that's why our parents gave us up. We were too freakish for them to handle." Harry said his words void of emotion as though they were facts from a text book not grotesque insults to both wizarding kind and the very person saying the words.

"Oh child, I will say this as many times as it takes for you to understand, you are not a freak and your parents did not willingly give you up." Minerva paused to gage the response of both twins. When they both remained calm she decided it was time to move the conversation and she if she can't get them to agree to leave their home. As much as Minerva was sure what was happening inside of the Dursley's home was many times worse than she had imagined she was also certain she would have to tread lightly and get make sure the children trusted her and then she would have to confront their true guardian about the fact that she was removing them from his care. One step at a time, first remove the children from the immediate danger, then remove them from the guardianship of Albus Dumbledore.

 **AN Part 2: Special Credit to Roald Dahl the author of Matilda. I placed Matilda and Ms. Honey is houses based on where I thought they would fit best. If you have other ideas as to what house they would be in please let me know I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3:The Lioness v The Raging Oaf

**Happy Friday Y'all!**

 **Before we get started I wanted to answer a review from Iko. I already have plans for Severus which I think you will very much enjoy and as for the Malfoy's I will consider it. However, I just personally cannot see Lucius Malfoy ever being fully good so I;m not sure how I will work that one out yet.**

 **Everyone else please review with your thoughts on the story so far and ideas of what you would like included. I have a path for the story but am very open to suggestions as feed back.**

 **As always this story is not for the faint of heart so if you are sensitive to topics of abuse please proceed with caution. I own nothing but a box set of Harry Potter books and a laptop so please don't sue me because I couldn't bear to part with either.**

 **See you next week, Emmy.**

"Excuse me Minerva," Arabella interrupted before Minerva was able to continue talking to the children. "It's just about lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"Oh yes, of course that would be lovely." Minerva said, internally cursing the woman for interrupting her progress.

"Ma'am we can make lunch." Hermione spoke her voice soft but it filled the room.

"No, that's not necessary." Arabella replied waving off the children.

"Please, we insist." The children jumped up to aide Arabella in the kitchen, without waiting for her response. It was then that Minerva started to catch on to what Arabella was doing, it was clear the children felt they compulsively had to help her. Following her with plates and napkins, pouring drinking, washing each dish as Arabella touched it. Minerva had seen house elves with more restraint, and very time Arabella tried to have them sit down they would simply reply that they wanted to be helpful and she would give them another task to do. It was clear this was not the first time Arabella had done this, Minerva felt exasperated just watching but Arabella kept her composer.

As they were all about to sit down to lunch, Hermione reached up and tapped Arabella's elbow then whispered something in her ear. Arabella nodded and pointed down the hallway. It was only then when Hermione was walking away from the group that Minerva noticed something even more horrifying. A red stain on the bad of the girl's pants, now being Head of House for a boarding school full of teenagers Minerva was no stranger to those kinds of stains and teaching young lady's how to properly care for their private areas during their cycles. However, Hermione was too young to have such a stain though it wasn't impossible; Minerva knew that but something felt off. Minerva really wanted her cubs back, but she had to gain their trust so she sat down at the table for lunch.

Minutes ticked by and Hermione had not returned, Minerva was starting to worry. It appeared to her Harry was concerned as well. He had just tapped Arabella on the elbow when a crash came from the hallway. Harry was the first one up and running. Halfway down the hall Hermione lay completely still, Harry reached her and seemed to immediately start checking her for injuries. Minerva didn't have time to wonder were the boy had learnt to do such a thing because when he pulled his had away from her leg it was covered in blood. She was right this was not menstrual cycle.

When Arabella and Minerva tried to intervene Harry stopped them, anytime they tried to get closer than a few feet away from the girl he would scream. Minerva briefly considered stunning the boy but that could have unforeseen consequences, and these kids survived a killing curse who knows if the stunner would work. So Minerva decided she would watch until the boy realized it was too much or exhausted himself trying. Harry tore pieces of his t-shirt as tied them around the girls thighs but the blood kept coming, he couldn't figure out why. Minerva quietly conjured a patronus asking Poppy to come to join her at Arabella's immediately, as Harry applied pressure but he could find the source of the bleeding it seemed to be coming from nowhere. Then he remembered the night before when Hermione returned from Master Vernon's and she was bleeding between her legs. He hadn't been able to stop it then either. Harry moved around to where his sister's head was and lifted it then slid underneath her cradling her in his arms defeated. He looked up at the women in the hallway with him his eyes filled with tears, then back down to his sister.

This time when Minerva and Arabella moved towards the girl he did not try and stop them. Unfortunately neither of them were trained mediwitches and the few basic healing Minerva knew did not even begin to cover hemorrhaging nine year olds. Minerva cast a spell to try as stop the bleeding or at least slow it down, then she turned to Harry. "Do you know what caused this, do you know why she's bleeding?"

Harry looked at Minerva and her heart shattered, surely nothing could be worse than what she felt seeing his unfiltered brokenness, until he spoke. "Master Vernon is so big, and we… she… we… so small, it hurts so much but if you don't let him in he hurt you more all over. I try to stop him, say no take me but he likes her more, I couldn't stop it." Harry hung his head and cried mumbling apologies to his sister, begging her to be okay.

Minerva was lost or words, engulfed by rage, and heartbroken that such a horrible thing had been done to her babies. Minerva bit her lip and pushed through all the emotions that threatened to destroy her and whatever relationship she was trying to form with her cubs and cast another blood stopping spell. The Floo alarm rang and Arabella rushed to bring Poppy to the children. The mediwitch's eyes grew wide at the sight in front of her, but a true professional she pushed up her sleeves and set to work. As she approached Harry once again began screaming, yelling that she had to get back.

Arabella stepped in between them and began talking quickly and softly to the boy. "She's a friend, a doctor, she can help."

"A good doctor?" The boy asked his question holding implications to more than just the quality of medical professional that is Poppy Pomfery.

"Very good." Minerva said.

The boy nodded his consent and Poppy stepped in, before doing anything she turning to the boy. "I need to run some tests on your sister, I promise it won't hurt her at all but I need her to be laid flat. Could you lay her down and sit next to her? You don't have to leave I just need her laid flat." The boy moved slowly laying his sister down he kept a hand under her head so it didn't hit the floor and took his other hand and reached for hers. Harry began apologizing to his sister once again Minerva and Poppy did their best to try and glean any information about the children's situation from his mumblings but so much seemed incoherent.

Poppy ran a diagnostic on Hermione watching as the quill took what felt like ages to write out her medical history. In nearly everyone on Hermione's ribs had been broken and healed in some way, the report showed both open and healed lacerations on Hermione's back and torso, some of which appeared to be slightly infected. However what made both women hold their breath was the when the quill began to note Hermione's sexual history beginning with the fact that she had one, and ending with that it appeared Hermione's hemorrhaging was being cause by a rather violent encounter she had had recently. Poppy did yet another blood clotting spell as well as gave Hermione potions to ease her pain, fight infection, and rebuild her blood volume. After that the mediwitch was at a loss for what to do because if made the wrong moves or even the right moves in the wrong order she could potentially do more harm than good, she could end up sterilizing a nine year girl.

Harry seemed to immediately sense hesitation from the mediwitch, he started to panic. The static feel of accidental magic filled the air as all the women jumped to try and calm the boy. "You said she was good doctor… please you have to help… please I tried to stop him… please don't let her die…" The boy was inconsolable and everyone could feel his magic build. The lights began to flicker. Poppy tried to spell a calming draught into him but it didn't seem to take. Suddenly every light and candle flared with incredible brightness and just as quickly vanished sending them all into darkness. Lucky there was enough light from the afternoon sun coming through the windows it didn't much affect the groups' ability to see. After the light show it seemed Harry had exhausted his magic or the moment so the women returned their attention to Hermione. Poppy could believe her eyes, the girls flesh was rosy pink and full of life that had been so absent from it. Her eyes were fluttering open and all the bleeding had ceased. Poppy new the potions she had given would have helped but not that fast and it certainly wouldn't have scrubbed the blood from the girl's pants and the floor. The feel of magic in the air had dissipated; this boy had just healed his sister. As awe inspiring as it was Poppy couldn't help but worry about the potential side effects.

Hermione's lips started to move, her voice was so soft it didn't sound as though she was speaking at all. However the young boy hunched over her began to stir and calm almost instantly. Poppy turned to the young girl and introduced herself then began to explain what had transpired over the last few minutes. Hermione listened and nodded along, occasionally looking over to her brother checking to see it her agreed with the woman's statement. Poppy asked if she could run some more tests to make sure everything was okay to which the children agreed. As Poppy was running her tests there was a load pounding on the door and suddenly the atmosphere in room changed.

Harry and Hermione had both jumped to their feet hand in hand, looking at each other with eyes full of fear and apprehension. Ms. Figg turned to them before opening the door and said firmly, "He will not hurt you in my house." The children nodded, knowing under her roof they were protected but at some point they would have to leave and return home and it would just be all the worse then. Ms. Figg answered the door with Minerva close behind but out of sight from anyone on the other side.

"Good Afternoon Vernon, I didn't expect you to retrieve the twins until later tonight or perhaps tomorrow. It is Dudley's birthday after all; I figured there would be quite the lengthy celebration. How is the boy anyway?" Ms. Figg said her words were laced with subtle spite and hatred for the great oaf of a man that stood before her.

"I need to see the twins, I know what they did." Vernon barked at the woman.

"I'm sorry, but you seem quite upset perhaps a cup of tea to calm your nerves?" Ms. Figg said ignoring his request to see the children.

"No tea, just a moment with the fr- twins. I know what they did." Vernon barked again catching himself before he could openly call Harry and Hermione freaks. He knew very well Ms. Figg had ideas of what went on inside his home but he didn't want to give her anything else to try and use against him. After all what would he and Dudley do with their anger if they couldn't take it out of the twins.

"I'm very sorry, but they children are out playing right now. What exactly do you think they did anyway? I can assure you they have been quite well behaved." Minerva was astonished at how calm Arabella remained.

"Just call them in and make them restore the power, you know we send them to you to manage their problems not make it worse. If this continues I will have to show you-" Vernon stopped himself before he could say anything more.

"Firstly it was probably just a power surge that knocked out the electricity they happen around here with the old wiring. Secondly you know very well I don't practice, and I am certainly not capable of teaching. Lastly what would you like to show me, perhaps how you treat the lovely Harry and Hermione when you believe they have misbehaved, even though it was probably your son who was causing the real trouble." Ms. Figg's voice remained at the same volume though the hatred in her words grew less and less subtle.

"You will not disrespect me in such ways, I know you are a FREAK just like them. Now bring me the little FREAKS or their punishment will become yours." Vernon's anger got the better of him which was exactly the opportunity Minerva needed.

She stepped out from behind the door wand in hand, her lips pressed into a thin line and her eyes filled with righteous anger. "Vernon Dursley, you have threatened three members of the magical community. By your words, your actions, and the marks you have left on one Harry James Potter and one Hermione Jean Potter, I Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, have deemed you an unfit guardian until such as a time as a proper investigation can be conducted by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Department for the Protection of Underage Wizards. For now the children in question will be removed from you care, and placed a wards of the magical community. Should you choose to dispute any charges brought against you may hire a lawyer or request a lawyer be appointed to your case. Accusations against you include that of abuse, neglect, and sexual assault, do you understand the accusations against or do you need me to continue?"

Vernon was furious, he began to scream and Harry pushed Hermione behind him and was preparing to receive a blow from a man who wasn't even in the house with him. "You will not do such a thing, believing lies of ungrateful brats. TAKE THE DAMNED FREAKS, but don't expect us to take them back when you decide you can't handle them again." There was a loud slap as Vernon's hand collided with the door as Ms. Figg began to shut it, holding the door open Vernon screamed into the house. "WHEN THEY GET TIRED OF YOU AND SEND YOU BACK YOU WILL WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN."

The door slammed shut and Vernon stomped away from the house. Harry turned to hold Hermione pushing his forehead to hers and whispering softly. Poppy and Minerva both returned their wands to their holsters and knelled before the shaking children. This was not the why Minerva had wanted this to happen, but it was done. Her position meant she could not stand aside while a member of the magical community was actively threatened and her relationship to Lily meant these children where now her responsibility. She would not let them down again.


	4. Chapter 4:The Snake and The Lion Cub

**Good Evening All, I am so terribly sorry readers in my haste to update last night I neglected to check over my post one last time. I know a total rookie mistake, I do hope you can forgive me and read the corrected version. This probably makes much more sense now. I am really excited to hear our reactions to this chapter. So please review with your thoughts. I own nothing so don't sue me. I hope you enjoy.**

Harry and Hermione were still shaking long after Minerva had explained to them what had happened and that they were never have to live with their Uncle again. Though both children had confirmed their understanding it seemed as though they were waiting to be told it was all a prank. This concerned Minerva; _had they tried to get help before only to have it all fall apart,_ she wondered. After all explanations were done, Poppy gave each child a dose of calming draught which after the events of the afternoon caused them to slowly drift to sleep. Minerva and Poppy made arrangements travel plans and after warding Arabella's house against the Dursleys bid her goodbye with promises of a visit soon. Then each witch lifted a sleeping child into their arms and Flooed them back to Hogwarts Hospital Wing. The children's size made them all too easy for the women to carry and each woman had chosen to ignore the fact that to child in their arms became tense at their touch. Once in the hospital wing Poppy decided to give the children a dose of dreamless sleep, so she and Minvera could discuss next steps.

Minerva conjured a chair between the beds that housed her cubs and held each by the hand while she spoke to Poppy. "Firstly, I want to thank you for coming and for not notifying Albus," Minerva began hesitantly but a glance at the children on either side of her had the words spewing from her. "I got a letter from Arabella this morning which deeply concerned me and I Flooed directly to her home. She expressed deep concern for Harry and Hermione's wellbeing. I was astonished when she said she was surprised when I came since I usually just sent a letter responding that I was certain everything was alright. I can assure you Poppy I have never received a letter from Arabella before today and I certainly would have never blatantly dismissed anything involving these two. So I asked if she had ever written Albus and she said not only had she written Albus updates on the children for years but anytime she mentioned any form of abusive she would receive a reply back saying nothing was wrong and should something be wrong it was ultimately for the Greater Good. Poppy, Albus knew this was happening and did nothing about it. I tried to keep the children when Lily and James died, Siruis did too, but no Albus wanted them with their relatives and the stupid Blood Wards. Poppy, I want so badly to wake up and believe this is all a dream but I know I cannot, my little cubs are so very broken and the man I trusted to make sure they were safe knew the entire time." Minerva began crying unable to speak any more.

Poppy handed Minerva a calming draught. "It will all be okay Minnie, don't you worry about that. Once you feel up to it I am going to need to you make some calls and write some letters, we will not let the Muggles or Albus go unpunished."

"So, you believe me that Albus knew?" It was clear Minerva had expected her claims to be dismissed, because surely the great leader of the light would not sit back while children were abused.

"Oh yes my darling, I know much more about Albus and what he has done for his Greater Good than I care to admit. Unfortunately the man's power and station make him virtually untouchable but not entirely. In my domain he is under me and so he has always required my permissions to enter this wing. However before we speak of revenge, downfalls, and plots I need to do a full work up on both of the twins. So if you would help me to change them into gowns I would appreciate it."

Minerva and Poppy set to work removing the children from there oversized clothing and putting them into lose hospital gowns. This way Poppy would be able to tend to all of their wounds. "Okay, while I work I need you to make some calls. We are going to need Ms. Bagshot, Ms. Bones, Severus Snape, and you might as well let Sirius know as well he will be very hurt if the children wake and he is not here."

"I understand Ms. Bones and Sirius but why Bathilda and Severus? Nobody has seen or heard from Bathilda in years and Severus hated James as much as he loved Lily and these children well they are just a reminder of both."

"Simply tell Bathilda that I have a victim of the Greater Good, she will understand and come. As for Severus he is a grown man and I don't have time for his high school grievances, he will act as Hogwarts representative for the children because I'm sorry my dear but you are too emotionally involved. As Head of Slytherin House, Severus can advocate for you as Head of Gryffindor, because Minnie the moment you step back into the wing, you are not Head Lion you are another concerned parent. You've said it yourself these are your cubs and they need you to be a momma lion not a head of house with a mind on duty and obligation."

Minerva nodded her understanding and then leaned down and placed a kiss on each child's forehead. "If anything changes before I return you will let me know."

"Immediately."

Minerva made her way from the hospital wing to her office thinking of the notes she would be soon writing. Silently thankful Poppy was having her call in Severus as the Hogwarts representative, she was uncertain if she would be able to fill out all the necessary reports on what she saw. Of course eventually she would have to give a statement but Amelia would probably be kind enough to let her wait on that. When Minerva had left, Poppy began full workups on each child checking everything from their more obvious injuries to their vaccination status. Poppy planned to take her time and go over everything in detail to make sure she did not miss anything and that was going to be much easier without a worried lioness clinging to the children.

Severus was the first to respond to Minerva's missive, the dungeon bat came sweeping into her office mere minutes after one of the Hogwart's house elves had collected the letter from Minerva. Though Minerva did not condone the comparison of teachers to anything she had to admit the students really had hit the nail on the head with that one. The Head Snake seemed to be in his usual foul mood when he arrived to Minerva's office, "what is it you wished to discuss Minerva, which it couldn't wait?"

"Severus, please sit down I am going to share something with you and then I am going to ask for your help. Believe me when I say that over the years I feel we have grown to respect each other and through that respect grown to trust each other; whatever rivalries our houses may have I except we will be able to reach find some common ground on this issue. Also before I go any further I must also say that for the time being Albus Dumbledore will not be made aware of the situation, if that is going to be an issue then you may go and I will find another to aide me." Minerva tried to hide the emotion in her voice though she wasn't sure if she was succeeding.

Severus took a seat in the chair across from Minerva, a silent indication he was agreeing to her terms. "Upstairs in the hospital wing," Minerva began again, "Poppy is tending to two children who have been found to be severely emotional, physically, and sexually abused. I need your help because I cannot act as both their magical representation and their guardian; Poppy has made it clear that I when I return I will be nothing more than a concerned parent, which for the last 9 years these children have not had. I was made aware of the situation by the children's neighbor just this morning; immediately I went to check on them and when I did I was informed that Albus was too made aware on several occasionally and continually dismissed the issue."

"Of course Minerva, this is not the first abuse child I will have advocated for, though I must say with as long as you've been here I would have figured you would be know not to get emotionally involved." Severus was as calm as before, "you say children, not students and since you retrieved them from home today I am safe to assume these young ones are under eleven. Also since both Albus and you were notified they were either have magical neighbors or are from a magical family. Do you know them is that why you are being treated as guardian?"

Minerva nodded.

"Will I know them?" He asked.

"Possibly… well technically all magical people know them, but you might recognize them. Even at one point in time you may have cared for them on some level," Minerva watched quizzical recognition pass across Severus' face. "Remember until we are ready Albus cannot know I have taken custody, the children are Harry James and Hermione Jean… Potter, children of James and Lily."

Severus was out of his seat before Minerva had finished her sentence, Minerva tried to call after him but it was no use he was already headed down the hallway, thankfully it was the opposite direction of the Headmaster's office. Either he was headed back to the dungeons or up to the Hospital Wing, Minerva hoped it was the latter; she hated the idea of the children being alone. Sure Poppy was there and they had each other but Poppy was working and the children were unconscious they needed someone to be there voice. Severus as much as he disliked James Potter knew how to be a voice for abused children.

The second Severus Snape heard Lily's beloved brats had been abused he knew he had to act. He couldn't even wait for Minerva to finish her sentence. On his way back to the dungeons to change, he realized he would have to relax or Poppy Pomfrey would bench him just as she had Minerva. Once in his quarters Snape changed from his black robes to a simple set of black slacks and a white button up shirt, Poppy's voice running through his head _"Remember Severus, these are not first year potions students you are trying to scare into behaving in class, these are abused children who are already afraid."_ After changing Severus used his Floo to reach the Hospital Wing, he did not like to been seen by the masses as anything less than his terrifying self. After banishing the soot from his clothes Severus went to find the mediwitch and get an official update on the children. Before he could make it that far however two small figures caught his eye, one boy with red hair that stood on end and a little girl that he could have sworn was his childhood neighbor if not for her brown hair. Each had a chart hung next to their beds; Severus quickly glanced through them to get caught up on their case without disturbing Poppy.

Severus noticed Poppy had made additional notes next to the medical record that the Diagnostic Charm had created, noting how some of the internal injuries did not line up with the outward scaring. She also included her notes on which potions and salves she had used and when, as well as a timeline for vanishing and re-growing bones that had healed incorrectly. Severus checked the time, but children were almost due for their second round of potions soon. He stopped by Poppy's office to let her know what he was doing and that she could continue her reports then set about collecting the necessary potions. Severus spelled the potions into their stomachs since they were still unconscious and then began a more thorough physical exam that head would use to complete his own witness statement.

Severus had learned from his time working with abused children and his own history that wound had a story, from what caused the beating, to what was used to make the mark, to how it healed. The stories the scars and wounds on the twins told was one of survival, the wizarding community had dubbed them The-Children-Who-Survived after their parents' death, Severus thought this was true now more than ever. Harry's chart and his wounds had showed his beatings and punishments had been going on longer and were far more severe than those of his sister. Severus Snape was willing to venture two guesses as to why the first was horribly sickening and the second made Harry a hero, so he didn't want to spend too much time pondering them further. He like everyone one else would have to wait until they woke up to get more of the story. On Hermione's wrist Snape noticed thin black lines; he lifted her arm to get a closer look when he heard a terrible scream.

It began as a screech of panic that slowly formed into words, "Step away from her. Whatever you want to do you can do to me. I promise I can be just as good. Just leave her alone. Don't touch her." Harry Potter was awake and after freeing himself of his bed leaning over his sisters body screaming at Severus Snape. Severus has released the girl's hand when he had initially heard the screaming and was now taking a step back from Hermione's bedside.

"I just want to help her, both of you. But I promise I won't touch her or you until you say it okay." Severus said as calmly as he could. Poppy rushed from her office to check on the commotion grabbing a calming draught off the shelf just in case.

"I won't let you hurt her." The boy said then while keeping an eye on Severus he scanned over Hermione.

"Harry, do you remember me? I'm the doctor who brought you and Hermione here." Madame Pomfrey's soft voice came from behind Severus.

Harry looked around Severus to the woman behind him. "You're the good doctor."

"Yes, and this is my friend and helper Severus Snape. He wants to him too he's good too. He won't hurt you or Hermione."

"No, he stays away. Where's Ms. Figg and Mimi?" Harry said.

Severus took several more steps back until he had swapped places with Poppy. "Ms. Figg is at her home in Surrey. I can send for her if you like?" Poppy asked remembering the children were quite connected to the Professor before their parents' deaths but also confused as to how he would remember that.

"How about I go and tell Minerva we will get Ms. Figg," Severus said feeling remarkably cornered by the nine year old. Perhaps it was because it looked like Lily yelling at him but where with anyone else he would have fought back or made snide comments he found it impossible to do so now. He had many feelings he couldn't put names to and the ones he could he didn't like, the most prominent one was shame he had failed these children and their mother and now he had to face that head on.

"Thank you Severus," Poppy said without turning away from the children. Severus left without another word. Poppy slowly walked closer to the twins but stopped a few feet away from the bed. "Harry, would it be okay if I checked on you and your sister, just to make sure everything is okay?"

Harry looked up at the woman for a few moments as if he was internally weighing his options and the consequences of saying no then gave a half-hearted nod. Poppy continued to move slowly, checking with Harry before she moved on to the next task, checking everything from their vitals to the healing of their open wounds. The entire time Harry stayed by Hermione's side holding her hand and gently whispering to her. At times Poppy would catch glimpse of what he was saying, "Don't worry 'Mione I'm here… You sleep, I'll protect you… I know it hurts but Mimi's gonna make it all better little Blossom… She came for us, she'll come back."

Severus walked all the way to Minerva's office not bothering to change or transfigure his clothes; it was only when he was knocking on the door he even noticed his attire. Luckily it was nearly curfew so he hadn't seen any students. From the other side of the door he heard a faint "come in," and he entered the office. To his slight surprise Sirius Black was sat with Minerva, a tea set between them.

"Severus, you've returned. Is something the matter, you look ill," Minerva asked the mother in her working overtime.

"Everything is all right, do not worry. There is news from upstairs, Harry is awake." Severus began. "Before you run off to see him you should know he was distressed when he awoke. He yelled at me-"

Sirius barked a laugh at this but Severus shut him down with a glare, before continuing. "Yes, it's very funny, Harry was quite upset when he woke up and found me checking on his sister. He didn't hesitate to make his descent very clear. Poppy seemed to have the situation in hand before I left. However, and this is where things get confusing and I may need to access your Floo. Harry has stated he needs to see Arabella Figg and a Mimi. Now I believe you have Floo access to Arabella's and I think it best if I go retrieve her quickly. But I am at a loss for what a Mimi is."

It was Minerva's turn to rush away leaving Severus alone with Sirius and his thoughts. It was a moment before either man spoke even moved, then Sirius broke the silence. "I believe Minerva would be quite alright with you using her Floo to get Ms. Figg. As to her reaction, Mimi is not a what but a who, James and Lily taught Harry and Hermione to refer to Minerva as Mimi. How Harry remembers that I don't know but from what Minerva has been telling me both o the twins are remarkable." When Sirius finished Severus moved toward the Floo and grabbed a handful of powder. Sirius got up to follow Minerva towards the hospital wing. Before the men parted Sirius spoke again. "Severus, thank you. Minerva explained some of what the children have been through and what you were going to do to help. I know it can't be easy but it means a lot, so thank you."

Severus nodded a silent acknowledgement of Sirius' sentiments, before throwing the powder into the fireplace and watching green flames roar to life. Severus stepped in and called out for the residence of Arabella Figg. Sirius entered the hallways of his Alma Mater making his way down towards the hospital wing careful to escape the notice of children and paintings alike.


	5. Chapter 5: Hiatus

AN: All I am so so so very sorry I have not posted in so long be aware our little survivors are not abandoned. Things in my life went from zero to sixty in about 2 weeks and I have not stopped since. I received a called saying my Grandma was going into the hospital, which was very distressing however I live 8 hours away so there was not much I could do at that moment. Then a few hours later another for a job interview only an hour away from where my Grandma lives. Holy Cow! I had already made travel arrangements to be in that area for Thanksgiving so I changes some things around and took the interview. Long story short I got the job and they want me to start right away. WOO! However as I stated before I live 8 hours away and you know have a house and a life to pack up so I bought myself until January 2nd before I start, but I still am not entirely convinced of how I am going to move in a month. Anyway due to the fact that I would hate myself for presenting you with anything less than perfection and I will not be having much writing time until after the new year this story is on hiatus until then. Do not fear I will be back.

Love and Merry Christmas Emmy.


End file.
